


Mine, but Yours

by Fanfictina18



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictina18/pseuds/Fanfictina18
Summary: We are meant to be.  Your brilliant mind.  Your alluring scent.  Your voluptuous body.  It was meant for me as much as I was meant for you.  From birth, I knew you were mine to possess.  From birth, I knew my mind, my scent, and my body were meant for you.  You are my Queen, and I am their future King, but I am your King above all else.This is a Vegebul AU where everyone is a Saiyan, but Bulma is older than Vegeta by 3 years.  Bulma’s family are the Royal Scientists for Vegetasei for the Royal family, but Bulma becomes an unofficial caretaker for Vegeta at a young age because he doesn’t listen to anyone but Bulma.  As they grow older, Vegeta attempts to woo Bulma, but will she be wooed by the childish Prince?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for years and finally decided to write this fic. This is my first time actually writing a fic so please be gentle with me~

Prologue

Vegeta age 7

Bulma age 10

“Prince Vegeta!!  Please sit down for your lesson,” screamed the royal educator, Gine, “we have one more lesson before you are done for today!”

“But I want to see Bulma!  My stomach hurts and she knows how to make me feel better,” lied the little prince.  He knew if he pretended to feel sick, he could end his lessons sooner so he could see Bulma and spend the rest of the afternoon with her.  She always made him laugh and gave the best stomach rubs to make him feel better when he was really sick.

“Very well, Prince Vegeta.  You may go see Bulma, but tomorrow, we will have an extra hour of hand to hand combat training with Bardock!”  Gine yelled as Vegeta flew out the window in search of Bulma in one of the palace’s gardens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to change the Chapter 2 to Chapter 1, but this is Chapter 1 :(
> 
> But enjoy!!

Chapter 1

Vegeta age 14

Bulma age 17

Vegeta knew he had to get stronger.  Not only for himself or his kingdom, but for Bulma.  Saiyan women could not be wooed unless their mates were physically and mentally stronger or on the same level as they were.  This was no easy feat for females developed quicker than the males and were far stronger.  It was not common for Saiyan males to be stronger than the females.

Vegeta was currently throwing ki balls onto moving targets on the royal training fields, but he couldn’t concentrate.  He just came back from his favorite part of the royal gardens to find Bulma with another male.  One who was physically bigger than him and one who was kissing Bulma.

**_ Flashback _ **

He could hear Bulma giggling from a few feet away, and it made him smile, but he stopped mid-air when he heard another voice.  A male voice.

“Yamcha, stop tickling me!” Bulma giggled, “you know I’m extremely ticklish.”

“But you’re so cute when you giggle,” Yamcha said as he moved closer to tuck strands of hair behind Bulma’s ear.

Bulma blushed and looked away.  She knew her first mating scent was starting to attract the males and recently noticed the muscles Yamcha had put on in the last few months.  Even though she knew she was stronger than Yamcha, she thought he was cute. 

When Bulma looked up again, Yamcha was an inch away from her face.  He would have kissed her if Bulma hadn’t heard a soft growl.  When Yamcha heard it too, they both turned to see Vegeta giving them a deadly glare.  Yamcha immediately stood up, bowed, then thumped his right hand to his chest, but Vegeta didn’t see it as he flew away.

“I should go follow him.  He looked really upset,” Bulma sighed as she started to float away.

Yamcha grabbed her wrist before she flew away and said, “I swear, you’re in love with him or something.  Every time he’s upset, you go flying in and take his side on everything.   He is just a child.”

Bulma flung her wrist out of Yamcha’s grasp.  “But he’s our Prince,” she whispered as she flew in the direction Vegeta went.

**_ End flashback _ **

“Vegeta… Vegeta… Are you going to ignore me?” Bulma asked.

“Do you love him?” Vegeta finally growled.  “Did you like it when he kissed you?!”

“What are you talking about?  We didn’t… And you know I’m about to go into my first mating scent.  I can’t help it if Yamcha is going into his first mating scent too,” Bulma sighed.  She knew Vegeta always had a crush on her, but she didn’t think it was this seriously.

Suddenly, Vegeta placed his hand through Bulma’s cerulean hair angling it lower.  Bulma froze as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Vegeta, what do you think you’re doing?” Bulma breathed.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you are going to be my Queen?” Vegeta asked.

Vegeta rose up the few inches he needed to kiss Bulma.  She gasped and Vegeta took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.  Bulma froze for a second before her instincts from her first mating scent kicked in.  She threaded her hands through Vegeta’s flame-like hair and devoured his mouth pressing their bodies closer together.  But much too soon for Bulma's liking, he broke them apart to get much needed air.

 “Come to my room tonight.”

“What?” Bulma said gasping for air, “You haven’t started your mating scent, and I’m still stronger than you.  You know our traditions.”

“Not for that,” Vegeta laughed, “It’s my last night before I’m sent out to Frieza’s Military Academy for the next ten years.  You know I can’t sleep well unless you’re rubbing my belly.”

“I’m really going to miss you,V.  What am I going to do with all my free time now that I don’t have to clean up after you?”  Bulma chuckled as she started to fly towards Vegeta’s royal suite.

“You’ll have to waste your time in the labs creating all sort of tech for our kingdom,” Vegeta stated as he started to follow Bulma.

“By the time you get back, I’ll probably take over my dad’s job as the Royal Head Scientist,” She joked.

“And you’ll finally become my Queen,” Vegeta whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the ages around a bit. Vegeta was gone for 10 years at Freiza's Military Academy, not 5. I wanted them to be a bit older (and closer to my age instead haha~)

**Chapter 2**

Vegeta age 24

Bulma age 27

“I don’t know how you survived all these years without a man,” exclaimed Chi Chi, “all that sexual tension and no release.  It must suck to be you.”

“Shut it, Chi.  I already know how much it sucks, but what can you do when all the men around are weaklings.  Except for Goku.  You lucked out on that one. I swear he’s the only strong one within a 100 miles radius,” Bulma sighed, “and you’re lucky he can leave the academy once a year since he isn’t royalty.”  The upper class and royalty were expect to attend Frieza’s Military Academy, unless they were specifically going into a non-military field, like Bulma’s family who were in charge of the Royal Science Department.

“Don’t I know it,” Chi Chi sighed happily, “speaking about the Prince, isn’t he coming back at the end of the month?  Are you excited to see him?  Maybe he got manlier.  He definitely got ripped for sure.  Frieza’s Military Academy is known for their intense training.”

“Hey now, stop daydreaming about the Prince.  You have your own husband to dream about,” Bulma said raising an eyebrow, “and yes, I’m excited to finally see him! It’s been ten years since I’ve seen Vegeta!  I wonder how much he’s changed.  I still imagine him as the short kid who always followed me around.”

“Who also happened to be your first kiss.”

“Har har!  I’m never telling you anything ever again!” Bulma teased, “I need to head back to the labs before someone finds something and ruins it.”

“Yes, oh Royal Head Scientist, mustn’t let the idiots in the labs ruin any of your precious tech.”

“I don’t know why I’m friends with you sometime.  Oh wait, it’s because your husband is my best friend and I’m the godmother of your first born.”

“Yeah, yeah.  You’re still coming over for dinner tonight, right?”

“Yep, I’ll see you later,” Bulma said as she started to walk through her favorite garden towards the labs in the palace.

_Oh, shoot.  I forgot my tool bag on the bench._

Bulma turned around to go back to where she and Chi Chi had their break together when she felt like someone was watching her.

With a ki ball in hand, she said, “whoever you are, you can come out.  I’m far stronger than I look.”

Bulma took a step backward when two thick arms circled around her waist and took a sniff of her hair.  She went to elbow whoever it was, but the person stopped her movement with one hand and spun her around.  Bulma looked up to stare at a familiar yet well-defined face.

“Vegeta! You’re back! I thought you were coming at the end of the month! I’m so glad you’re here! I’ve missed you so much,” Bulma shouted throwing her arms around his neck, which made her stand on the tips of her toes.  “Look at you! You’ve gotten so much… bigger!”

“Hn, and you’ve become more… smaller,” Vegeta whispered and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.  **_Think proper thoughts.  You’ve seen the woman for two seconds and you’re about to cum in your pants.  Patience…_**

“Why are you back so early? King Vegeta is planning to have a ball on the day you were to come back to celebrate,” Bulma said as she came face to face with Vegeta.

“I got special permission to be come home a month early,” he smirked.

_Damn~ Vegeta really filled out.  It must be my time for my mating scent._

“Have you seen your father yet?  We had dinner the other night and he told me how excited he is to finally have his son back,” Bulma stated as she grabbed Vegeta’s hand to lead him towards the palace.  When Bulma felt the tug of resistance, she turned back around to look at Vegeta.  He was smirking at her when he pulled her towards him to wrap his hands around her head to bring her up for a kiss.

 _Oh my god! He tastes divine._ Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta’s neck and brought their bodies together so every inch was felt between them. She started to rub against the bulge on Vegeta’s lower part of his body and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Woman, you need to stop doing that before I explode.”

“You’re right,” Bulma pouted, “we need to stop.  What was I thinking? We’re not even mates,” Bulma rambled on until Vegeta released her legs from his waist.

“Not until I can best you in hand to hand combat and prove I am finally stronger,” Vegeta stated, “I’ve waited too long to have you, Bulma, and I intend to have you.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah! You guys have no idea how excited I was when I saw that I got 2 comments for this fic!!
> 
> Shout out to wistfulmuse (thank you for being my first commenter ever!) and SukiPukiSuzuki (thank you for backing the first comment up)!
> 
> Also, in case you didn't see this note in Chapter 2...  
> "I've changed the ages around a bit. Vegeta was gone for 10 years at Freiza's Military Academy, not 5. I wanted them to be a bit older (and closer to my age instead haha~)"

**Chapter 3**

Vegeta age 24

Bulma age 27

The first two weeks went by quickly with Vegeta meeting with his father and the other royal council members or training, and Bulma working on her latest capsule technology.  They saw each other from afar, but it was too far for the Prince’s liking.  Every time Vegeta tried to get away in search of Bulma, he would find himself being lead to another meeting with his father.

**Until one afternoon…**

Vegeta just came out from yet another meeting when he needed to see Bulma.  He walked towards the labs, but stopped outside the glass doors to see Bulma trapped in between the arms of a large male.  Yamcha said something to make Bulma laugh as she went to hug the man.  Vegeta had enough and scanned his hand to enter the labs.

“Vegeta, what are you doing here?” Bulma beamed, ducking under Yamcha’s arms.

“Prince Vegeta, it is good to be back, is it not?” Yamcha saluted.

“Yes, it seems like you are enjoying _your_ time back… Leave us, I have matters to speak with Bulma.”

Vegeta waited until Yamcha left to speak, “Woman… are you mated to him?  I know I’ve been gone for ten years and you smell of him…”

Bulma saw the sadness and jealously in Vegeta’s eyes, but lost all track of thought when she detected an enchanting aroma in the air.

“Do you smell that?  It’s a scent I’ve never smelt before,” Bulma sniffed as she sat on top of her desk.

Vegeta with a gleam in his eyes walked towards Bulma until he wedged himself between her legs.

“All I can smell is that male’s scent all over you.”

“Vegeta... He is just a friend.  Besides, I’m still stronger than him.  He may be able to out maneuver me now with his military training, but I can still beat him with my strength and  outsmart him with my genius brain,” Bulma said dazed, trying to sniff in more of the intoxicating smell now that it was stronger.

Vegeta noticed Bulma’s dazed state and drew her in closer to sniff her neck.  **_She’s going into her mating scent and now she can finally smell mine._**

“You smell so good, V,” Bulma whispered as she rubbed her nose against his neck and shoulder.  She wanted to take a bite out of him, but went towards his neck to give him a little lick sending shivers down both their spines.

Vegeta growled, grinding his hips against Bulma causing the desk she was sitting on to move half a foot back.  It made Bulma’s gasp and her vagina to throb with need.

“Bulma… I want…,” Vegeta started to say, but was interrupted by Bulma wrapping her legs around his hips and pressing her lips firmly against his.  Vegeta was surprised by Bulma’s aggressive and bold moves, but he soon deepened the kiss even more as they both forgot where they were.  All that could be heard were grunts and moans of pleasure.

“Ahh,” Bulma unwillingly broke the kiss when her desk hit the wall five feet away from where her desk originally was.  The deep hard thrusts of Vegeta’s hips were driving both of them crazy with need.

Vegeta was about to lift his shirt when the doors of the lab open to have Goku enter, “Heh heh, sorry to interrupt, but Vegeta, we’re late to training with my dad right now.  I tried to give you some time, but you know how my old man can get if we’re too late…”  Goku laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Growling and sighing at the same time, Vegeta helped Bulma sit upright on top of her desk and answered over his shoulder, “Yes, yes, I know, Kakarot.  I lost track of time.”  Facing Bulma again, Vegeta gave a swift kiss to Bulma’s forehead before turning towards the door.

“Goku, I swear, I don’t know if I should thank you or hit you,” Bulma laughed as she walked towards her best friend to give him a hug.

Goku loved when Bulma used the nickname she gave him as a kid.  Goku laughed his signature laugh, gave her a bear hug, and said, “Bet you’re happy Vegeta is back now.”

“You have no idea,” Bulma stated, confused about what just happened between her and Vegeta.  She didn’t know she was physically attracted to Vegeta, but the last time she truly saw him was when he was a little kid before he left for the academy.  He just had to come back as a well-defined, well-muscled, hot piece of ass, didn’t he… Bulma sighed.  _I could watch him walk away all day._

“… Bulma…. Have you been listening to anything I’ve said?”  Goku asked.

“Sorry, Goku, I was thinking of something delicious,” Bulma said.

“Something delicious?!  Let’s share it!” Goku exclaimed.

“Sorry, Goku,” Bulma smiled apologetically, “It’s not something I can share with anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha!! Don't worry, it's coming soon~ 
> 
> Or is it....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to jbae654 for kudosing (Haha, not a real word, but...) and Vegesai for bookmarking!
> 
> I'm excited for this chapter to finally come out! I find it cute~ Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

The next day, no one had seen the Prince all day.  There was a rumor going around the Prince wasn’t feeling well and had locked himself inside of his suite refusing to see anyone.  Worried, Bulma went to Vegeta’s suite to see if he was sick or faking it like he did as a child to get out of meetings and training. Bulma knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

“Vegeta, it’s Bulma.  Are you okay?” Still, there was no answer.  Feeling a little panicked, Bulma turned the doorknob to find it locked.

“Vegeta, if you don’t open this door, I’m going to break it down to make sure you’re okay.”

“Woman, I’m fine. Give me a second to open the door.”

Relaxing a little, Bulma waited until the door was opened.

“I’m perfectly fine.  I just wanted a day to rest with no meetings or training,” Vegeta sighed as he opened the door wider for Bulma to come in.

Bulma was surprised by what greeted her.  Vegeta was bare from the waist up with only undergarments on to cover the most delicious parts of his body.  Bulma couldn’t look away from his well-toned body and his pecs.  Bulma had a thing for nice pecs and Vegeta’s were the nicest she had ever seen.  It took almost all of her willpower not to reach out and touch them.

“Hmm… And you used to come to me when you were feeling sick as a kid.  It looks like you finally grew out of that.”

“Hn, does that make you sad that I don’t need you anymore?”

Feeling just that, Bulma turned from Vegeta to walk into his room. It had been almost ten years since she’d stepped into this room.  Everything looked the same except for the gigantic bed that replaced his much smaller one before he left for Frieza’s Military Academy.  It felt strange, yet nostalgic to be back in his room and it made Bulma realize how much she really did miss Vegeta’s companionship.

“If you’re done with looking around, I would like some rest.”

“Oh, sorry.  It just this room brings back so many memories.  I’ll go now so you can get some sleep.”

“Woman, I never said anything about you leaving,” Vegeta said as he climbed back into his bed.  “I want you to stay.”

“Vegeta, wha…”

“I want you to stay and rub my stomach like you used to when I was a child.  It helped me sleep better when you did it.”

“Right…,” _Heh, I’m such a perv thinking he wanted something else._ “Let me take off my shoes and lab coat first.”

Bulma slide her shoes off and laid her coat over a nearby chair to reveal her clothes underneath.  Vegeta could only stare in awe at how amazing Bulma looked in ordinary shorts and a tank top.  It took a lot of self-control not to pull her down on top of him, but reminded himself he would have her soon, after he got some well-deserved rest.  He opened the sheets for Bulma to climb in and to rest her head on his bicep.

Bulma giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your arms used to be so scrawny when I rubbed your belly as a kid.”

“Believe me, there’s nothing scrawny about me now,” Vegeta chuckled.

Bulma started to rub Vegeta’s stomach and felt the changes his body went through in the last ten years of his life.

“You’re so much harder now too.”

“I’m hard all over now,” Vegeta whispered sleepily making Bulma blushed at the double entendre.

**_ Flashback _ **

“I want to see my mother!” Vegeta yelled at the nurses outside of the royal medical lab.

“I’m sorry, Prince Vegeta, but your mother is about to give birth to your younger brother Prince Tarble any moment now.”

“I don’t care! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!”

In the science lab next door, Bulma could hear the Prince yelling through the halls.  Wanting to see what was going on, Bulma heading out the glass doors to see the Prince getting into a fighting stance in front of the nurse.

“Prince Vegeta, what is the matter? Maybe, I can help you until the Queen gives birth,” Bulma said as she walked toward Vegeta.

“Hn, who are you? How did you get in here?”

“My name is Bulma.  My father is the Royal Head Scientist.  Now, come on. Tell me what I can help you with.”

“But you’re just a child. How can you possibly help me?”

“I may be only 7, but I’m older than you so maybe I can help you.”

“… My tummy hurts and my mother is the only one who can make it all better…” the little prince whispered.

“Ahhh… I can help with that.  I give the best tummy rubs.  Come on, let’s head toward your room and I’ll make you feel all better,” Bulma said as he grabbed Vegeta’s hand and headed toward the royal wing of the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be some limeade in the next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Thetoshiana for kudoing!!
> 
> Special shout out to wistfulmuse for always commenting!! Thanks for your support!

**Chapter 5**

Every night for a week, Bulma would visit Vegeta in his room to “help” him fall asleep by rubbing his stomach.  They would talk about what happened over the last ten years until one of them fell asleep every night.  Bulma would talk about the technological advances she and her father made to stories of Chi-Chi’s son Gohan and how much she loved playing with him or her training and how no willing male has yet to beat her in hand to hand combat for her mateship.  Vegeta would talk about his daily hours of intense physical training to the wide variety of subjects (from philosophy to the art of war) he was taught at Frieza’s Military Academy or the punishments he and Kakarot would receive from pranks they would pull when they were bored.  Each night always started the same; they would stare at each other for several seconds when Bulma entered the room before they flew into each other arms.  It started off innocently enough, with a peck on the lips or forehead asking how each other’s day was.  However, the intensity of their make out sessions grew with each day that passed, and by some miracle of kami, one would be able to stop the other from getting any further by continuing their conversation from the night before.

 “What’s the thing that you missed the most while you were away?” Bulma asked as she shifted onto Vegeta’s side, using his arm as a pillow as she stroked his pecs.

“What a stupid question.”

“Hey, as a scientist, there are no such things as stupid questions.”

“Bulma, I think you know _who_ I missed the most.”

“Huh, you missed Tarble that much.  Well, good thing he’s coming back next week for your welcome back celebration.”

“…”

“HAHAHA! I’m sorry, I had to!  The look on your face was so worth teasing you abo…”

Bulma stopped her laughing when Vegeta pulled her fully on top of him where every intimate part was lined up with each other.

“Who’s laughing now?” Vegeta chuckled as he placed one hand on Bulma’s hip and the other cupping her face using his thumb to rub along her bottom lip.

“Maybe coming tonight was a bad idea.  My mating scent is about to go into its strongest time and I know you’re already in yours.  It’s getting harder and harder to resist you.”

“I know. _IT_ is getting _harder_ and _harder_ too,” Vegeta enunciated each word as he placed both hands on Bulma’s perky round ass to grind his hips upwards.

“Ve…Vegeta… Stop…Hnng… Don’t stop…” Bulma gasped as she tried her best to wrap her body around Vegeta’s, “that feels…sooo… sooo good.”

Vegeta flipped them over so he could grind and thrust his hips harder… faster.  The entire bed was shaking so hard, the wall behind the headboard starting making little cracks.

“Mmm…Aah… Ve… Vegeta… Aah… Aaahhh… Aaahhhhh… AAAHHHHHHHHHH.”

“Damn, woman.  That was the sexiest sound I’ve ever heard.” 

_Oh kami! Vegeta just made me cum. That felt so good, but… This isn’t right… Not yet._

“Vegeta, this isn’t right.  Get up!” Bulma started to yell.

“Woman, couldn’t you tell.  I’ve been _up_ since I’ve been back” Vegeta smirked and gave one final thrust upward to prove his point

“Ahh, stop that! You know our traditions! You know this isn’t right!  We aren’t mates!  We shouldn’t even be in this bed together especially since you’re _The Prince_!” Bulma rambled on.

“Fine! Let’s do it then!  Bulma, I formally challenge you to hand to hand combat for your mateship.”

“Took you long enough,” it was Bulma’s turn to smirk, “I thought I’d had to wait forever for your challenge.”

“Woman, are you crazy? You yell at me one second than you’re happy I’m challenging you…”

**_Crazy woman.  I was going to ask you when we were in your lab last week, but that idiot Kakarot had to interfere._ **

 “You know we have to wait until the male proclaims his challenge.  It’s not like I could have asked you.  If we women could, I would have challenged you last week. So what time tomorrow?”

 “Tomorrow? Woman, I’m challenging you right now.”

“I’ve never heard of a mateship challenge being this late at night.”

“There are no official records of one, but I’m royalty, I can bend the rules just for us.”

“Let’s meet at the royal training field in ten minutes?” Bulma asked as she started floating out the balcony doors. “I want to change into my training clothes first.”

“Be there in five, woman.  I can’t wait any longer,” Vegeta growled as he got out of his bed.

“A little impatient, are we not, my Prince?” Bulma giggled and flew away when Vegeta went to lunge at her, missing her by a few inches.

**_Woman, I’ve waited twenty years for this.  Tonight, you are MINE~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short, but chapter 6 is about 3 times longer than the previous chapters. 
> 
> Look forward to it!! It has some lemony goodness (but nothing too explicit... That'll be in chapter 7~ or will it :) )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Vegesai for kudoing (after bookmarking)
> 
> It's so encouraging to get these kudos and comments!!
> 
> Thanks guys and enjoy this citrusy chapter~
> 
> It's time for the mateship challenge!!

**Chapter 6**

Vegeta was late.  Bulma had gotten to the royal training field in record time after changing into a sports bra and spandex shorts, ready to fight Vegeta.

“Pshh. Five minutes my butt.  I got here in three and he’s still not here. ” _And I thought women were the ones that took forever to get ready._

The moon was the only source of light on the field. Bulma looked up to take in the beauty of the night sky and used her spare time to do some stretches and flips.  She was in the middle of stretching her arms when two arms wrapped around her waist.  On instinct, Bulma went to elbow Vegeta in the face only to have him block and spin her again in his arms.

“This move again,” Vegeta smirked, “you’ll have to do better than that.”

Bulma pouted giving Vegeta the false idea of thinking he got the best of her. She leapt up to wrap her legs around Vegeta’s hips and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Ha! Cute! You think you can beat me.  I haven’t just been in the labs these past ten years.  I’ll show you the special training I got from Bardock and Gine.”

“Woman, what special trai…”

Bulma pushed away from Vegeta’s shoulders with her legs still wrapped around his hips to flip backwards and used that momentum to throw Vegeta upside down across the field.  Vegeta was dazed by how quickly it happened.  He quickly got up and dusted himself off.

“That must have hurt without a shirt on,” Bulma smirked as she got into a unique fighting stance Vegeta had never seen before.  She had her legs shoulder length apart with a fist in the air in a blocking position and her other hand palm faced up near her hip.  “Since there is no officiant, I guess we can decide who the winner is at the end?”

“Sounds good to me,” Vegeta said as he got into his own fighting stance.

“You’ve been gone for ten years so let me remind you of the rules. Hand to hand combat only. No flying. No ki. No mateship until I agree that you are to be my mate,” Bulma stated. “You ready?”

“The real question is, are you?” Vegeta asked as he charged toward Bulma.

_Heh~ Look how cute he is thinking he’s fast._

Bulma waited until Vegeta was close enough then jumped to flip over his shoulders.  At the last second, she grabbed onto his shoulders and threw him back a few feet.

“WOMAN! You said no flying!”

“I didn’t.  It’s not my fault I’m light on my feet while you’re weighed down with muscle. ”

**_Damn! When did she get so good? I can’t wait until I get her in my bed tonight._ **

_Why is he smirking like that? It looks kind of evil. Dammmn~ He looks good enough to fuc..._

Bulma leapt into the air again, but Vegeta was able grab her around the waist and tackled her toward the ground.  At the last second, Vegeta flipped them over so he could take the impact of the fall.

“Tsk tsk, must stay focused if you want to win this,” Vegeta grinned before flipping them so he was on top.

_Focus Bulma! You have to at least look like you’re trying your hardest. Even if you can beat him…_

“Ha! Like you could beat me.  I’ve had dozens of men try to challenge me, but all were unworthy of my mateship.”

“Dozens?” Vegeta loosened his hold, “I thought Yamcha was the only one.”

“Vegeta, I am in a high position in the palace, I’m beautiful and smart, and I have an in with the royal family.  Who wouldn’t want what I have to offer.”

“I’ll kill the bastards!”

“No need to be angry,” Bulma kissed the tip of Vegeta’s nose, “I’m pretty sure I wounded their egos.  I sent all of them to the medical lab, except for one.”

“Except for one?”

“Yep~  Even though he still flirts with me, you’d never know Yamcha gave up after he realized he could never beat me.  It was actually the day before you left for Frieza’s Military Academy, and he tried again last week when you came to my lab.  I was treating some of the wounds on his face,” Bulma sighed. “That idiot, he almost beat me last week too, if I hadn’t knocked him out, he would have won.”

“WHAT!”

“What?! I said he _ALMOST_ beat me,” Bulma said as she hooked her right arm around Vegeta’s neck and her right leg behind his left.  She tilted their bodies towards the left before quickly flipping them over to her right so that she was on top of him.  Bulma gave Vegeta an opened mouthed kiss that Vegeta could feel all the way to his toes and made him growl in pleasure.

“Don’t worry.  When I flipped Yamcha over like this, I didn’t kiss him… Hard anyway.”

“Woman, don’t make me have to kill him after this is over.”

“And I thought you would like to do something with me afterwards.  At least that’s what your little friend is telling me down there.”

Vegeta chuckled, “My little friend, huh.  I’ll show you how little my friend really is.”

“Is that a promise?” Bulma said as she flipped onto her hands to get away from Vegeta, but not before he was able to grab onto her shorts and rip them off of her.

“Vegeta! Give me back my pants!” Bulma screeched while trying to cover herself with her hands.

“I thought it’d only be fair.  Me with no shirt and now you with no pants,” Vegeta stated and he used a ki ball to disintegrate them.

“Disqualified! No ki balls!”

“Ah ah. I didn’t use the ki balls in the challenge.  This challenge is still on.”

“Hn! If that’s how you’re going to play, I don’t mind not having any pants,” Bulma said as he uncovered her blue curls to Vegeta’s hungry eyes, “but do you?” 

Bulma charged towards Vegeta to kick his head, but Vegeta moved quick enough to grab onto her leg.  What he didn’t see was the uppercut Bulma landed on Vegeta’s chin the second he went to grab her.

“Dammit, woman.  That was a good move,” Vegeta smiled as he rubbed his chin with his free hand.  He used his other to fling Bulma back by her leg before she got another clean shot.

“I learned from the best.”

“Bardock never taught me that move.”

“It was Gine’s training along with Bardock.  Gine is so much smaller than Bardock so the three of us made a special training for women to use on men who are physically bigger than we are.  It’s all about misdirection.  You think we’re going for the obvious headshot and when you block it, we hit you in your blind spot.”

“Bardock is a genius.”

“Hey, I said the three of us!” Bulma screamed as she did a series of kicks and punches all over Vegeta’s body.

None of the hits were able to land on Vegeta as he moved in time to block all of Bulma’s hits.  Vegeta jumped back a few feet to avoid a scissor kick to the head.

_He’s definitely stronger and faster than Yamcha. Now to see if he can get out of my secret move._

“Not bad, woman.  If I had been hit with any of those, I would have been knocked unconscious for sure.”

“Nice blocking~  No one has ever been able to block all of my hits. I’m impressed. And can you believe I’ve only used half of my strength.”

“You never cease to amaze me.  Luckily for you, I’ve only been using half of my strength too.”

Bulma walked towards Vegeta very slowly. Seductively. Regally. Like a Queen. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Why do you want me?  As the prince, you could have anyone in this kingdom.”

“Bulma… You’ve always been there for me.  After my mother died, you would drop everything you were doing in order to be there for me no matter how trivial it was.  And the way you helped with Tarble before he was sent off for the peace keeping treaty to other planets. I know you’re in it for me and my family and not for the riches that comes with marrying me.  But most importantly, you’re mine, but I’m also yours.”

Bulma leapt up to wrap her legs around Vegeta’s waist.  He could feel the moisture that had gathered between Bulma’s lower lips as she shifted until they were at each other’s eye level.  Vegeta cupped his hands around her butt to spread the moisture all over his abs making Bulma shiver.  Her mating scent had finally reached its strongest point making Vegeta salivate.

“Bulma, do you forfeit this challenge?”

“No!,” Bulma said before she leaned down to grab one of Vegeta’s leg, unwrapped her legs to twist her body upside down to pull on his leg from under him.

“Ha! This move always works!”

 She was so excited it work, she had forgotten she wasn’t wearing any pants and landed in a sitting position right over Vegeta’s face.  Embarrassed, Bulma tried to get up, but Vegeta quickly locked his arms around her waist keeping her in place.  Vegeta couldn’t get enough of her scent.  He gave a tentative lick to her core that made Bulma clutch her thighs around his head and leaned forward toward his stomach.  Fortunately for Vegeta, the movement aligned his mouth with her clit.  He gave her a few thorough licks to get more of the heavenly ambrosia into his mouth, making the scent stronger.

“Vegeta… huuuh, this isn’t part of the challenge. Ahh…” Bulma tried to say.

“Well… it’s not… like we’re… doing this… the traditional… way,” Vegeta said between licks. “It looks… like I lost…. this challenge… but… I’ll… be… ready… next… time.”

Bulma started to grind herself onto Vegeta’s mouth. _My kami! That mouth of his is going to be the death of me!_

“Don’t… Don’t stop, but I… I have to tell you something… Hnnng… It’s a part of the mateship rules the women only seem to remember.”

“Hmmmmmmm…”

The vibrations of Vegeta telling her to continue took her one step closer to her orgasm.  It took her several seconds before she could speak again.

“Hnnmmm… As I was saying, the rules are clear for the challenge for mateship. Ahh, right there!...  It’s to be hand to hand combat with no flying, no ki, and not without the consent of the female.”

“Go on.”

“Well, the males seem to think they have to _beat_ the females in hand to hand combat, but there is no specific rule stating that.  Males just need the consent of the females any time during the hand to hand combat.”

Much to Bulma’s chagrin, Vegeta froze.

“Hey! Why’d you stop!” Bulma groaned as she tried to grind her clit against Vegeta’s mouth.

“What are you saying then?”

 “That we should both be fair. _Me with no pant and now you with no pants too_.”

Bulma lifted her torso up to pulled down Vegeta’s spandex shorts and made two ki balls in both hands to carefully free him of his pants.  Bulma always imagined how Vegeta’s penis would look and his training shorts never left much to the imagination, but she was still surprised at how big it was.  His penis almost smacked her in the face when he was released from his pants.

“My kami! I knew you’d be big, but not this big,” Bulma said fascinated as she used a finger to spread the pre-cum around the tip of his penis.

“Bulma, _WHAT_ are you saying about the challenge,” Vegeta said calmly, even though he was nothing but calm with a full blown hard-on.

Bulma gave a long hard lick to the tip of his penis that made him shiver, “I’m saying you win.  I concede and officially accept your mateship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've ever written!!
> 
> Look forward to the next chapter~ It'll be a lemon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!!
> 
> I wanted it to be more explicit, but this came out.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Vegeta couldn’t believe his ears.  He thought he had lost the challenge only to hear Bulma giving her consent to be his mate forever.  He was beyond happy; he didn’t know what to do.

“Vegeta… Did you hear me?  I find you worthy enough to be my mate.”

“…”

“Hmm, well it seems like all the blood has rushed to your _little friend_ here and you’ve lost all function to your brain.  Maybe I should tell your _little friend_ instead.”

Bulma had never given a blow job to anyone before, but she heard stories from other mated women about how much they and their men loved it, especially from what she heard from Chi-Chi.  She gave a tentative lick from the base to the tip before swirling her tongue around the slit on top. _I’ve never tasted anything more divine in my entire life!_ Bulma wanted more and started to suck a little harder on the tip.  Vegeta made a noise from the back of his throat.

Bulma sucked off of Vegeta’s dick with a pop, “I see you’re back with me now.  Tell your _little friend_ thanks for me~”

“You’re finally mine...”

“And you’re finally mine, Vegeta.”

“Hn, mine, but yours.”

“I like the sound of that… Get ready, V. Because I’m not letting you leave my side for the next 24 hours.”

 “Is that a promise?”

Vegeta started licking Bulma’s clit again, but it was different from before.  He was faster… Rougher…

“AHH!”  Bulma screamed as she fully sat on Vegeta’s face and started to grind on his mouth.

Vegeta reached one hand down toward Bulma to gently push her to lay more fully on him and lead her head to his penis.

“Suck my cock, woman.”

The way Vegeta growled the words made Bulma’s vagina throb.  She tried to suck and fit as much of his cock into her mouth as possible, but it was too big and too long.  Using her hand and the excess saliva from her mouth, she rotated her hand up and down the base and used her other hand to play with his balls.  That seemed to ignite a fire in Vegeta.  With a deep growl, he sucked on her clit.  The combination of the sucking and the vibrations from his growl made Bulma’s leg convulse.  Bulma tried her best to keep her mouth on Vegeta’s cock, but the pleasure was too much for her.  She laid her head on his hips and gave licks to the base of his penis between moans of pleasure and gasps of air.

“Oohhhhh! Don’t stop… More… Ahhhhh…  Growl louder! Th… the vib.. the vibrations feel so good.”

The growls sounded so animalistic, it turned on Bulma even more.

“I’m cumming… Just a… a little… more… AHH!  AHH! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Her whole body shook from her intense orgasm. When she finally fell from her high, Bulma felt like pudding.  She had lost all strength in her body, but could still feel Vegeta lapping at her pussy.  _Where did he learn how to do this!?_

“You’re the best thing I’ve ever tasted, woman.  I don’t think I can ever get enough of this.”

“Huuuh, well it’s a good thing you can have this every night.  No, I demand it every hour~”

“I’m the prince here. I’ll be making the demands.”

“But since we’re mated, that makes me _the princess_ , and I decree that you, _the prince_ , give me a thorough licking whenever I please.”

“Hnn, yes, _my queen._ ”

“ _My queen_?  I like the sound of that even better.”

Bulma weakly crawled on all fours until she came face to face with Vegeta to lie on his chest.

“So what now?”

Vegeta sat up and gently cradled Bulma in his arms as he flew toward the balcony of his room.

“You have to keep your promise.  I’m yours for the next 24 hours, and I intend to make sure you keep your promise.”

As soon as Vegeta touched down on his balcony, Bulma maneuvered herself to wrap her legs around Vegeta’s waist.  Vegeta walked backwards until he reached the handrail around the balcony and set Bulma on top of it.

“I have to feel you.”

Bulma nodding her head and limply set her hands on Vegeta’s biceps.  His hands were quick to lift up Bulma’s sport bra to release her breasts.

“My kami, woman. How did you squeeze these into such a small sports bra.”

**_They’re amazing! The perfect size for my hands and my mouth._ **

Vegeta tested their weight in both of his hands then knelt down to bury his face in her breasts.  After taking in her scent, he laid open mouth kisses around her breasts.

“Mmmmmm, that feels nice~” Bulma hummed as she held onto the railing so she wouldn’t fall backwards.

When Vegeta got to her nipple, he gave a lick before he devoured her left breast.  He used his calloused hand to play with her right before switching sides to devoured her right breast.  Having his fill of her chest, Vegeta kissed his way down to her pussy and took a long hard sniff, which made her whimper.  He pulled her body so it was on the end of the rail and set her feet on the ground.  Vegeta roughly lick her clit as he placed one finger in and out of her.  He coated his finger in her juices before he added another then another.

“Vegeta… I’m close…”

Vegeta pulled out his fingers and stood up.  He used her juices that drenched his hand to coat his penis to make her first penetration easier.  They looked into each other eyes with a smile on both of their faces as Vegeta started to push in all the way.

“Fuck, you feel perfect.”

“Mmmm… You feel so good.  Huuuuh, give me a second to adjust to your size…”

They stared in to each other’s eyes as Vegeta kissed Bulma on her forehead. The tip of her nose.  Her cheeks. Her lips.

“Try pulling out and pushing back in, slowly.”

“Hnnn.” **_Damn, the woman feels good.  I don’t know how much longer I can hold back._**

“Hnnnnnngg! Amazing! I need more Vegeta!”

It was as if a switch was flipped in both of them.  Vegeta gradually pumped his hips faster and hard as he held onto the railing behind Bulma as she used the railing to pump her hips toward Vegeta.  They didn’t realize the railing was starting to crack under their hands.

“Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah”

**_Music to my ears._ **

The railing crumbed in their hands as Vegeta fell toward the balcony floor with Bulma on top.  Bulma pumped her hips down while holding her breasts in her hands as Vegeta grabbed onto her hips to pump up.  The momentum had them move across the balcony when Vegeta flipped them over.  He hooked both her legs around his hips as he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other around a pillar from the railing.  Bulma placed her hands on Vegeta’s butt to encourage him to go harder… To go faster… To go deeper.  Using the leverage from the pillar, Vegeta used his strength to go harder… Faster… Deeper…

“Ahh… Ve… Vegeta… I’m cumming”

“Bulma… M-Me too… Hnnnn… Haaa… Haaa… Haaa…. Haaa….”

“AH… AHHHHH…. AHHHHH… VVEEEGEEEETAAAAAAAA!!!!”

“BUUULLLLLLLLMMMAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!”

Both were shaking from their orgasm, but refused to stop thrusting.  They didn’t want the feeling to end.  When they both were able to breathe without gasping, they looked at each other and laughed.

“So what are you going to tell them when they see we destroyed your balcony?”

“You mean _our_ balcony?  I don’t have to give them a reason.  One of the benefits of being their King.”

“ _Future_ king.”

“Bulma… I have something to tell you.”

“Okay~ You can tell me anything.”

“Next week isn’t just my welcome home celebration.  It’s my ascension to the Saiyan throne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yum~ I love me some rough sex. Haha!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More explicit lemons to come, but also the end :(
> 
> I think I'm going to do another chapter or 2 then an epilogue (maybe). I have my ending planned out and depending on how people feel, I'll write an epilogue or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!!
> 
> (I don't know if this is explicit? Haha, but it's more sexually detailed than the last chapter)
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Chapter 8**

Bulma smiled as she thought over the 20 hours she spent with Vegeta. She kept her promise and spent the entire time with him.  The only time they weren’t together was when Vegeta got out of bed to order some food and brought it back for them to eat.  Unfortunately, their time was cut short when King Vegeta demanded Vegeta presence for a very important meeting he couldn’t get out of.  With a huge smile on her face, Bulma recalled all the places they had sex. On his bed… On the floor… In the bathroom… On his bed again… The common room leading to his room... And her favorite, against the door that lead to the palace hall.

“You look very happy today.  So happy in fact, you forgot to meet me in the gardens for lunch,” Chi-Chi said as she walked through the glass doors of Bulma’s lab.

“Chi! I’m so sorry! I’ve have a lot of things on my mind lately.”

“Like what? That you’re mating scent is now mixed with Vegeta’s?”

“Yeah, and the amazing sex we’ve had. Oh, and that I’m going to be the queen…”

“Sex is the best… Wait, what did you say? Queen!?”

“…Surprise…”

“Congratulations!” Chi-Chi jumped up and down and ran up to Bulma to give her a hug!

“Thanks!  I’m kind of worried though.  I haven’t talked to Vegeta in almost two days.  He comes back after I fall asleep and leaves before I wake up. I miss him…”

“I’m sure he has a lot to do before his welcome back celebration in three days.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s under a lot of pressure since he will become the king at the end of the week,” Bulma sighed as she packed away the tech she was working on.

“Did you say Vegeta’s going to become the king at the end of the week?!”  Chi-Chi said bug-eyed.

“…Surprise again…  They’re going to announce Vegeta’s accession to the throne at the celebration, but don’t tell anyone!”

“Of course, _your majesty_ ~” Chi-Chi bowed dramatically.

Before Bulma could punch her friend, the glass doors opened.

“Oh! Hey, Chi-Chi, I didn’t know you were here. Where’s Gohan?” Goku said as he went to lift his wife for a hug and kiss.

“I thought he was with you?” Chi-Chi said worried, “I swear, if you lost him again!”

“Dad, did you really lose me?” Came a voice from behind Goku.

“Where did that come from?” Bulma asked.  There was no one between Goku and the glass doors he had just come through.

“Ha! Just kidding guys,” Goku laughed.  He twisted his body to show Gohan hanging onto the back of Goku’s shirt.  Chi-Chi went to grab her son and cradled him in her arms.

“Hey, Gogo. Long time no see, buddy,” Bulma beamed at her godson.

“Hi Bubu,” Gohan shyly said before burying his face into his mother.

“I almost forgot.  Bulma, Vegeta has requested an audience with you in the throne room right now.”

Bulma’s ears perked up, “Thanks, got to go Chi-Chi!  Goku, can you scan-lock my lab for me?” Bulma didn’t hear Goku statement of yes before she threw off her lab coat and ran toward the throne room.

In the shadows of the hall, a dark figure followed behind Bulma until she reached the doors of the throne room.  Before pushing the doors open, Bulma sniffed and felt a tingle go down her spine before a hard body pressed itself against her back, trapping her. 

“Yamcha, you know this is wrong,” Bulma sighed as she grinded her ass against his front, “If Vegeta sees us, he’ll kill you.”

Growling, Vegeta turned Bulma around.

“Hahaha! I knew it was you.  I could smell you following me from my lab.”

“And here I thought I got a chance to finally kill the bastard.”

Bulma wrapped her arms and legs around Vegeta and gave him a tight hug, “I’ve missed you~”

Even though they’ve slept together since their mateship, Bulma missed being with Vegeta.

“I’ve missed you too, woman,” Vegeta whispered into Bulma’s bare shoulder.  He leaned Bulma’s back against the doors and looked down at her.  “When did you start wearing skirts?”

“About two days ago. I thought you’d come to my lab to surprise me with a quickie, but you never came.  Want to know a secret… I don’t wear underwear when I wear skirts.”

“Fuck, woman. And I thought I couldn’t get any harder,” Vegeta growled and moved his hands up her legs to see if she told the truth. “Damn, woman. You’re already wet.”

“I’m always wet when I think of you.”

Bulma started to grind herself on Vegeta’s torso and leaned closer to Vegeta to give his lips a light lick, “It’s been two days since I’ve seen your _little friend_ and I’m pretty sure, he misses me.”

Vegeta lowered Bulma in his arms so she could feel his penis between her legs. “Stop calling my cock little,” he said as he grinded against Bulma’s open core.

“Hmmmmmmm.”

Bulma reached down between them to lower Vegeta’s pants enough to free his penis and rubbed the tip of it.

“Woman, what if someone comes by?”

“You started this.  Now, you have to finish it.  I can’t wait anymore.”

Grabbing his penis, Bulma moved it up and down her core to cover it with her essence before rubbing it against her clit. Vegeta growled as he watched Bulma’s face as she pleasured herself with his cock. She rubbed it faster and faster as Vegeta leaned forward to explore her mouth.  Her orgasm was reaching its highest point making Bulma lose focus on Vegeta’s kiss.  Her legs shaking violently, her moans turned to muffled screams when Vegeta’s hand covered her mouth.  Vegeta reacted quickly and removed Bulma’s hand from his cock to shove it into her to ride out her orgasm.  Bulma’s orgasm made her back bow against the doors as Vegeta started pounding into her.  If anyone was to walk nearby, they would be able to hear Vegeta’s grunts of pleasure, Bulma’s muted screams, and the rough wet pounding of their hips.  Wanting more of Vegeta, Bulma pressed her arms against the door to push herself onto Vegeta’s jackhammering hips.  They were starting to sweat from the exertion.  Vegeta’s legs started shaking as he felt the familiar shiver that indicated he was able to cum.  He started playing with Bulma’s clit to make her cum.  They were both close to the end.

“Hnnn… Hnnn. Hnn. Hnnn. Hnnnn. BULMMMMMMAAAAAA!”

“Yes… Y-Yes.. Yes. A-Ahhhhhhh… VEGGEEETAAAAA!”

Vegeta lost the strength in his legs from his orgasm and fell on his knees.  Still inside Bulma, he felt the contractions of her pussy around his semi-hard twitching cock, milking him of his semen.

“That. Was. Amazing.” Bulma mewled, wrapping her arms and legs around Vegeta.

 “Again.”

“Again what?”

“We need to fuck again,” Vegeta smirked devilishly. 

“But your dick is going soft…”  Bulma felt Vegeta’s penis getting hard again within her.  It hit a buddle of nerves that made her shiver.

“But what if someone comes through the hall?” Bulma weakly protested.

“Not a problem.  No one’s in the throne room now.”

Vegeta didn’t wait for a response as he lifted her up and used an arm to open and close the door behind them.  He fully took off his pants as he walked up to the throne to sit upon it embedding his penis deeper into Bulma.  Without a word, they both took each other’s clothes off and threw them on the floor.  Bulma whispered her affirmation of love in Vegeta’s ear and used her teeth to pull on his lobe when he grunted his affirmation of his love for her.  She kissed along his jaw before they were able to fully explore each other mouths.  When they broke apart for much needed air, Vegeta slumped a little down from the throne.  Bulma started to grind forward and backward against Vegeta as he played with her breasts.  He brought one closer to his face to suck on her nipple while he pulled on her other.  When he had his fill of them, he placed his hands on her hips to move her up and down as she ground against him.  Starting to lose the strength in her legs, Vegeta lifted both of her legs over his left arm and placed his right arm on her shoulder.  He started pistoning his hips up and down, making Bulma bounce up in the air before slamming down onto Vegeta’s penis hitting the perfect spot inside of her. The wet slapping of skin echoed throughout the throne room amplifying the sounds of what they were doing in a room made for the public.  It made Vegeta thrust into Bulma harder.  Bulma held onto Vegeta’s arms for dear life enjoying the ride, her mouth making a big O.  She couldn’t get enough air into her lungs to make any noise.  Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head as she started seeing spots before she had the most intense orgasm of her life.  Vegeta roared like a beast as his eyes roll into the back of his head as he gave one final rough thrust.  The explosion of semen that escaped him overfilled Bulma’s vagina and leaked onto his torso.  Bulma slumped forward to weakly lick the side of Vegeta’s jawline

“Again?”

“Haaa. Woman, you are insatiable.  Give me a few minutes to recover.”

“Take your time.  We have the rest of our lives to fuck like bunnies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I able to trick anyone with the Yamcha part? Mwahaha?
> 
> Only 1 more chapter left~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!!
> 
> Also, last chapter warning!!

**Chapter 9**

Accession day

“Woman, why are you in your lab when we have the ceremony to attend to in 30 minutes.”

“So you know how I’ve been working on a new birth control method for the kingdom… Well, trial 3 doesn’t work.”

“What does that have to do with anything,” Vegeta sighed as he placed his hand on Bulma’s back to lead her toward the door.

 “Computer, frost the glass doors and allow no entry or exit to my lab for 20 minutes.”

“Yes, Head Royal Scientist Bulma.  Frost and locks initiated.  No entry or exit allowed for the next 20 minutes.”

“Open these doors right now before I destroy them.”

“You can’t. Another invention I made.  Indestructible glass.  But that’s not the point.  Listen to me!  I was the test subject for trial 3.”

“And?”

“And, I’m saying I’m pregnant.”

“How can you be sure?  It’s only been a week since we’ve started having sex.”

“Another invention of mine.  A pregnancy test that can detect when a woman is pregnant a week after having unprotected sex.”

Vegeta couldn’t believe his ears. Not only was he ascending the throne today and proclaiming Bulma as his Queen, but he was going to be a father, too.  He was so ecstatic with the news; he lifted Bulma in his arms and showered her with kisses.

“This is the second best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Only second? What’s the best?”

“You during sex.”

“Oh, well want to hear some more good news?  Trial 3 may not work as a birth control pill, but it makes me super horny and I’m already drenched,” Bulma smirked as she lead Vegeta’s hand through the very high cut slit of her royal blue gown.

“Woman, we only have 10 maybe 15 minutes tops before someone will come looking for us.”

“I can do it in that time. The question is, can you?”  Bulma winked at Vegeta as she started rubbing her clit with both their hands.

“Bend over your desk, woman.”

Bulma slipped out of her heels and gathered the end of her floor length gown to expose her bare bottom through the right slit as she walked to her desk.  She laid the bottom of the gown over the side of the desk and bent over; exposing her ass to Vegeta’s viewing pleasure.  She turned her head to look behind her.  Vegeta could only stare and thanked kami this woman was his mate.

“Are you just going to stare?”  Bulma smiled as she shook her butt in the air.

Vegeta walked up to Bulma as he unclipped his blood red cape and placed it on the other side of her.  He took off his shoes then placed his pants carefully over his cape.

“Spread your legs,” Vegeta said as he knelt on the floor.

He placed both hands on each ass cheek to get a good look at their dripping pussy before he took a long hard lick from her clit to her hole.  Bulma’s leg faltered.

“You have to keep standing if you want to do this, woman.”

When Bulma straightened, Vegeta attacked her pussy like a starved man.  He was relentless as he licked and sucked.

**_Fuck! I’ll never grow tired of her taste._ **

“V-Vegeta… Ah!”  Bulma screamed as her legs shook violently.

Vegeta lifted both legs in the air and told Bulma to keep them there. 

“Do you want this cock, woman,” Vegeta whispered as he stood and slapped his cock against Bulma’s vagina.  He slapped it a few more times enjoying the wet noise it made.

When Vegeta saw Bulma’s head nod, he slammed his cock into her core. In and out. In and out. In and out. Vegeta lifted his right leg over her right and placed his hands on the edge of the desk on Bulma’s left side to test a new angle.  It allowed Vegeta to pound deeper into her pussy and hit her g-spot.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

“SHIT, WOMAN!”

Vegeta began to thrust harder and faster as the desk’s edge began to contort and bend under Vegeta’s hands.

They came together as they saw bright lights behind their eyes.  Smiles on both their faces. 

When Vegeta could stand without his legs failing him, he used his cape to wipe himself and Bulma of their cum before putting on his pants and helping Bulma straighten out her dress as she stood up.

“Do you think we were too rough for the baby?”

“No, he’s still at the beginning stages of latching onto my egg.”

“ _He_?”

“An upgrade I made on my new pregnancy test.  It’s able to determine the sex of the baby.”

“You never cease to amaze me, woman.”

“Not only am I a beauty.  I’m also a genius.”

“You forgot humble too…”

“Ha! I only speak the truth.”

“Locks have been disabled,” the computer announced.

“You ready to become the King?”

“Are you ready to be the Queen?”

“As long as you’re mine.”

“And as long as you’re mine, woman.”

“Mine, but yours.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an epilogue written. Going through the final stages of editing before uploading it~
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed my fic~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!!
> 
> Lime warning!

**Epilogue**

Vegeta age 32

Bulma age 35

Trunks age 8

It started out as an innocent kiss. Leading to the King pulling his Queen onto his lap to wrap her legs around his waist to deepen the kiss. Which lead to a grinding motion of the Queen’s hips. Leading to her first orgasm. Which lead to the lifting of her skirt and lowering of his pants.

“Fuck woman, you know how skirts affect me,” Vegeta said as he placed his hands on her ass to lower Bulma onto his cock. 

He didn’t move signaling her to set the rhythm and pace she wanted.  She used her knees to lift herself up slowly before inching her way down.

“Hmmm… I didn’t think I would see you until later tonight,” Bulma hummed as she took off her shirt and leaned forward to encourage Vegeta to bite, lick, and suck as she rode him.

“Woman, your breasts have gotten bigger,” Vegeta stated as he lightly motor boated her chest.

Bulma placed her arms on the back of the couch and started rotating her hips to get more clit simulation on Vegeta’s hard torso.

“At least a cup size.”

“The only time your breasts have gotten bigger was when Trunks…”

“Congratulations, _my King_ ~ We’re having a princess.”

Bulma’s hips started moving faster as she felt her body start to convulse.  Vegeta firmly grabbed her ass to bring her closer to his body as they grew closer to their orgasms.  The slick wet noises always encouraging both of them to go faster and harder before hitting their peak.

“Almost t-there.  Just a little more.”

Vegeta could only grunt his response as he used his strength to move Bulma’s entire body across his.  His grunts getting deeper and louder with each thrust.

Bulma came silently as Vegeta’s prolonged their orgasm with a few more deep thrusts.

“We are going to get caught one day,” Bulma said as she handed Vegeta her shirt to help her put it back on.  She looked around the semi-covered gazebo in their favorite part of the royal gardens to make sure no one was truly around.

“I’m surprised we haven’t already by the way we fuck around the entire palace.”

“Thank kami, trial 5 worked or we’d have a dozen kids by now too.”

Vegeta straighten their clothing before helping Bulma stand.  Still feeling the effects of her multiple orgasms, she placed her arms around Vegeta’s shoulders and buried her face in his neck before her legs gave out.  Loving the smell of him, she gave his neck bite and a forgiving lick that made a shiver run down his shine.

“Let’s go find Trunks to tell him the news of his sister so we can finish this in our room.”

“Hmmmm,” Bulma purred as she started pulling on his earlobe with her teeth, “he should be training on the royal fields with Goku’s boys about now.”

“Fuck, woman!  If you keep doing that, I’m going to have to take you again. Right. Now.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Dammit, Bulma.  You know I always keep my promises when they have to do with our sex lives.”

Bulma lowered her hand to cup Vegeta through his pants.

“Your _little friend_ here can wait a few minutes.  Let’s go tell Trunks the news first before you ravish me.”

“Yes, _my Queen_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout outs to Vegesai, Thetoshiana, jbae654, SukiPukiSuzuki, and wistfulmuse!
> 
> I want to thank you guys (and gals) for reading my fic from the beginning and sticking with me to the end (even though it was a super short fic and I finished it within a week).
> 
>  
> 
> Special shout out to wistfulmuse for always commenting whenever I updated a chapter!! I look forward to your comments on my new fic!!


	12. New fic!!

Feeling down?

 

Fear not!!  I have a new fic called I Wonder...

 

Go check it out and enjoy!!

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11669133

 

 


End file.
